Happy Birthday
by bigashbash
Summary: Harry spots an unexpected face; that brings back a rush of emotion. Draco/Harry slash


_I own nothing but the storyline :]  
Harry's POV_

**The man in front of me wasn't anyone I'd ever met; and yet he was, but as a boy. He'd changed more than I could possibly imagine. The blonde hair was the same, slightly longer and hanging around his pale face, the same sharp, grey eyes, but softened with years. The fading dark mark on his arm that would never really go, but was smudged with expensive make up to try and hide it; though it would never be hidden.I gazed helplessly at him; and realised when I looked at him that all the feelings I held for him in school had never left; never faded with each new male that come to my bed; and left before morning.**

"**Draco…" I breathed, stepping closer.A smile slid onto his face as he looked up "Potter…" He teased, his eyes holding the sparkle of amusement and…something else, that he couldn't place."Malfoy…." I repeated softly, grinning back at him before I was in his arms, wrapped in a tight hug as he clutched at me."Harry, Merlin its so good to see you…" he breathed softly, shaking his head as he nuzzled into my neck; making me catch my breath and close my eyes."Drake.." I murmured, tilting my head and kissing his cheek softly. "So you must be like, married with kiddies and all that now…" He laughed a little**

"**Think again; Single…" he chuckled quietly, though a sparkle of longing glittered in his eyes, "for so long.." he added hands seemed to move of their own accord, down his slim sides and onto his sharp hips, stroking in soothing circles."And you?" he added, slightly shakily as his gaze dropped down to meet mine, he was always that little bit taller, but skinnier, I had more muscle.**

"**No, I'm single." I smiled lightly, his fingertips ghosting down my back slowly, causing me to shiver gently under his fingers."Draco you want to…go back to mine? Catch up? It's been years…" I started, stuttering over a few words, but his easy smile relaxed me."I'd love to Harry.." he replied with ease, sliding his hand into mine & lacing our fingers together gently. We walked quickly back to the apartment, the rain coming down in sheets, chatting about how the years had past quickly, and how stupid they had been in Hogwarts together, pointlessly fighting over…nothing."Here…" I handed him the glass of fire whiskey and smiled, his light hair stuck back, making him look like he did in younger years when he slicked it back with too many hair products. "Dray you must be freezing.." I murmured as I took a gulp from my own glass; for the confidence. "Don't you want to borrow some clothes, get those ones dried off?" I asked, stepping over & unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He didn't stop me, but his gaze became wider as he watched me removing the silky green shirt, and letting it drop to the floor. Draco quickly drained his glass before he set it down. He curled two pale fingers under my chin and lifted up my head, our lips meeting in a soft, nervous kiss. It only lasted a second before the passion started to flow, teeth clashing together in urgency, tongues wrapping around one another, not fighting for dominance, quite content to just explore one another. Soon my shirt followed his and he grasped my hips.**

"**Where's the bedroom?" he breathed against my ear, latching his mouth around my lobe and sucking slowly, nibbling gently to cause me to whimper aloud. **

**Backing towards it, I kept him with me at all times, lips connected, hands groping blindly at covered flesh, before his hands worked on my belt and removed the jeans that clung to my frame, before deciding his had to go as well. When they were both removed, we reassumed kissing, lips connecting fiercely as his hips pressed to mine, his hands clutching at my body all over; my fingers brushing through his platinum blonde hair, my lips connecting with every available patch of skin I could uncover. When I glanced to the clock, it was just reading midnight, and I didn't even think of the scene I'd left behind.**_**"Ron, did you find him?" Hermione frowned, as the rest of the party guests just shrugged gently, "Urm…Hermione? Draco's away too…Seamus saw them leave…together.." Ron, even now after accepting his best friends sexuality, looked nauseated at the thought of Malfoy & Harry together, but Hermione just giggled gently, and put the cake back into the kitchen, blowing out the candles.**_**Draco noticed the time as well, and when the digital alarm beeped 12, he leaned down to Harry's ear and breathed, "Happy Birthday Baby.." **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks guys :] read&review please! its my first H/D story x


End file.
